


A Sound of Blue Shells

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new Mario Kart comes out, Mashiro and Love are the first ones in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound of Blue Shells

When the new Mario Kart comes out, Mashiro and Love are the first ones in line. There are a few very specific pleasures they’ve found living in exile, and Mario Kart is one of them.

As soon as they get home, a brawl breaks out over who gets to play first. Hiyori is already waiting with controller in hand; she has no compunction with slugging anybody who tries to line jump her, though from the looks of Shinji’s bloody nose, he gave it the old college try anyway.

Fortunately the one thing they don’t have to fight over is who gets what character. Enough time has passed that they’ve got that part down to a science.

Shinji always picks Mario. It’s a natural progression for him. Sure, Mario’s portly, needs a shave, and has no sense of style, but he’s the hero who gets the girl, and that’s Shinji’s role (even if he’s not too picky about the girl).

Love likes to pick Wario, except when Funky Kong is available (Love digs his shades). He doesn’t have any specific reasoning for this beyond that Wario is a badass. He’s usually considered to be the best player, so he tries to pass it off as a zen thing.

Rose, by contrast, chooses Princess Peach, and waves away anybody who tries to mock him for it. According to him, Peach is the only one with any class. It’s a generally accepted explanation that he picks her because she’s blond, though.

Lisa used to fight him for Peach, until Daisy became a regular. Lisa insists that Daisy is the hot one, and everyone has long since given up on trying to delve any deeper here.

Hachi likes to play as Donkey Kong. He explains somewhat sheepishly that he’s used to being very big, and even if it’s a video game avatar, it seems right to him to choose the big one.

Kensei regularly chooses Luigi. His rationale here is simple: Luigi is always available and nobody else is going to fight for him. If he leaves his controller unattended, though, Mashiro changes him to Toad or any available princess. As soon as controllers became cordless, he started taking them to the bathroom with him. (No one else uses Kensei’s controllers now.)

For her part, Mashiro laid early and permanent claim to Yoshi. She can imitate him perfectly, and as long as the controller is in her hands, she will only communicate in Yoshi noises.

Hiyori is known for being the most ruthless of them all, and fittingly her character of choice is Bowser. She likes the size and weight of him. Bowser’s the one slamming into karts and pushing them off the road, not the other way around. Rainbow Roads are more often than not banned for this reason, because the bloodshed gets to be too much. The Rainbow Road War of 1996 is still a taboo subject under their roof, not to be spoken of if life or limb are valued.

But for all the aggression, physical blows, and extremely colorful swearing it inevitably evokes, the next time a new Mario Kart comes out, they will be the first in line for their copies. Shinji calls it bonding; Hiyori calls it killing time; Hachi calls it good fun; Mashiro calls it ARRARRARR. They’re all right, in their own ways. Except Mashiro.


End file.
